


Cleansing Breath

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic 2013 [11]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sharpiesgal prompted for the <i>Scents</i> topic:  CSI: Miami, Horatio Caine, his favorite scent was the ocean near his beachside condo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleansing Breath

Horatio stepped walked onto the beach and took a deep breath. The salty air filled his senses and with it took away the scent of death that had been haunting him all day. He loved his job but on days when he couldn't get the smell of decomposing bodies out of his nose he couldn't wait to get away. To come home and walk along the beach. To fill his senses with the sea. Kneeling down he rubbed his hands in the surf, not caring that his suit pants were getting wet, and rubbed the salt water over his face. Cleansing him.


End file.
